Of All People, Why Him?
by Adnacia
Summary: This is based off of Smackdown, 12/19/08. The match between Edge and Matt. What was it really? A fight for dominance maybe? Or maybe a fight to kill each other? Is it hate that drives these two or something else? Find out by looking inside. Matt/Edge


A/N: This was definitely unexpected. I was finally able to watch Smackdown and the match between Edge and Matt inspired this. This is rated M for a reason. If you don't like yaoi or reading about sex, turn away. If you don't like cussing, of which there is a lot of that and dirtiness in general, turn away. I don't own the WWE so don't think I do. I only own some merchandise which doesn't count for much. So, without further ado, absolute dirtiness!

* * *

"Matt!" Vickie Guerrero yelled.

Matt Hardy turned around and saw Vickie motioning toward him. He went over to where she was and said, "Yes, Vickie."

"We've had a change of plans in reference to you tonight. You are going to be in a match."

Matt sighed. "Against who?"

"Edge." Was all Vickie said. "It is going to be in the second hour so you will have time to prepare. Edge is going to beat you."

"How long is the match going to be?"

"About thirty minutes. The rest is up to the two of you." Vickie said before turning and leaving Matt's small locker room.

Matt groaned. Of all the people why did it have to be Edge? They had started out as good friends until the shit with Lita. Then their friendship had been lost. Though lately, Matt had started to notice his former friend in not such friendly ways. It was more of the way a person would notice someone in a sexual way. After Matt had dreamed about him and Edge in a compromising situation, Matt had really started trying to avoid the Rated R Superstar.

He reluctantly stood up. He had to go find Edge and go over the details of the match. Out of all the people, why him?

**H~A~T~E**

"Edge." Vickie said as she knocked on the door of the locker room he was sharing with Hunter, a.k.a. Triple H.

"What's up, Vickie?" Edge greeted.

"You've got a match tonight." Vickie said with slight uneasiness. Telling Matt had been simple, she knew that he would not go crazy on her. Edge was a different story though.

"Against who?" Edge asked suspicion crowding into his voice.

"Matt Hardy." Vickie said quickly.

Edge stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. "You're kidding me right? I have to go against him?"

"No, I am not kidding." Vickie said a bit coldly. Edge's laughter stopped. His eyes took on a dangerous glint. Vickie hurriedly tried to pacify him. "But you are going to win. Just fill up about thirty minutes of time." With that, she took off like a scalded dog.

Edge stared in shock at the place where Vickie had just been standing. He then started to laugh to himself. This was a colossal joke. It had to be! He was going to be going against his sworn enemy. Sure they had wrestled before but nothing was the same since Lita.

It was his fault that the friendship had been killed. Edge would admit that. But Matt had not accepted Edge's apologies. So he had quit trying. He had started avoiding him whenever possible. But now they were going to have to be in close contact. Edge frowned. That would definitely not help the problem he had been experiencing lately.

The dreams that had started two years ago were now coming almost every night rather than once a month. He was in a very tight situation with Matt who was trying to dominate him. He had woken several times with sticky boxer shorts from where he had lost control in his sleep.

**M~A~Y~B~E**

Matt stood on the other side of the door debating whether or not to knock. He knew he had to, he just did not want to. The idea of having to actually sit down and attempt to carry on a conversation with Edge was enough to make him sick. But some things just have to be done.

He knocked on the door a couple of times and waited for a reply. He finally received one so he opened the door and walked in. This was the first time that he had really paid attention to Edge in several months. At the moment he looked like he had been pulled through the ringer. Matt could guess why. "Edge." He greeted.

"Matt."

Then an awkward silence fell upon the two. The last time they had carried on any type of conversation was when Matt had told to go to hell and that he could fuck himself for all he cared. He and Lita were called low-down, dirty life, sons of bitches who could rot in hell and fuck the devil.

"So, we have a match tonight." Matt decided to try to break the silence.

Edge did not say anything. He did not even look up at Matt. "What is the plan for the match?" Matt tried again.

Edge looked up this time and said, "Fight for dominance. I know I'm going to win, but that doesn't mean I'm the more dominant of the two of us."

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked. "Fight for dominance? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, if I dominate you the majority of the match, I'm on top. If you dominate the entire match, you are on top." Edge replied.

"On top of what? Bunkbeds? What the hell?"

"On top of each other." Edge answered.

"Hold on. Who even said I swung that way? Even if I did, why would I choose you? In case you didn't get it the first time, you are a low life son of a bitch who can go fuck himself." Matt said as he tried to regain his composure.

"I know that I am pretty worthless, especially to you. And I've tried fucking myself. It isn't as fun as fucking someone else."

"So you want to fuck me!" Matt exclaimed.

"See, that is what this match is for. Who is going to fuck who will be determined tonight."

"And what if I refuse to go along with your terms? Are you going to rape me to make sure you get some sort of perverse satisfaction?"

"No. I know you want me, Matt." Edge said as he stood up and walked toward him. He backed Matt up against the door and placed an arm on either side to keep him from running. "You are going to be in bed with me before the night is over. You will cry my name out tonight. You will come for me tonight." Edge said as he leaned in to capture a thoroughly confused Matt's lips.

The two were interrupted though with knocking at the door. "Edge. You're needed for your segment with Vickie." A stage hand said.

Edge pushed away from Matt and said, "I'll see you in the ring."

Matt did not acknowledge Edge as he walked off. Instead, he sat down on the chair that Edge had been sitting in and leaned over. He really was feeling sick now. How had Edge figured out that he wanted him? Was he that transparent? No, it had to be some sick sort of guess on Edge's part. Maybe it was the fact that it was his ex-girlfriend's ex. Who the hell knew except for Edge.

**L~O~V~E**

Matt heard Edge's music hit and he bit back a groan. He did not want to do this. He would rather be over a toilet puking his guts up than do this much. "Good luck, bro." Jeff told him as he walked by. Matt just nodded, afraid to say anything. He had barely gotten through the segment with Eve. Now he had to go out to the ring and wrestle. And not just wrestle but put on a good show. He did not want to disappoint the fans who had come to see him.

His music hit. He went out to the ring. Edge's music hit. He went out to the ring. Matt went through the motions of the match. Within a few minutes of the match being over, he would not be able to tell you what he had done. Right now, he was just fighting for dominance. If he was going to have to do this, Edge would be on bottom and he would pay. He would scream for Matt to stop. Matt slowly gained the upper hand but then lost it. They were evenly matched. At this rate, Edge would count the guaranteed win as him being the more dominant one and Matt would be the one on bottom. The match ended. Edge had one. Matt sighed as he went backstage. Tonight was going to be hell

**N~E~V~E~R**

Edge had one. Damn right. Sure he and Matt had been evenly matched, but the win was what leaned things in favor of Edge. He might take things easy on Matt but more than likely not. Edge wanted Matt to scream. He wanted Matt to feel the pain that Edge had been feeling those years that he had been ignored by his former best friend.

He walked backstage and went to visit Matt. When he walked into the room, he went over to Matt and tapped him on the shoulder. "I have a present for you." He informed what he assumed would be under him later on that night.

Matt refused to acknowledge him so Edge dropped an envelope that held a room key and a note that had the room number on it. Edge walked out of the room to leave Matt to stew in his juices. Unfortunately, he would have loved to have gone on to his hotel and get comfortable, but he still had to interfere in the Hardy vs. Kozlov match.

**T~O~P**

Matt stared. It was the only thing he could do. He sat in his locker room and stared at the floor. He did not even acknowledge Edge when he came in and delivered the envelope. Matt waited until he had left before opening it to see what it was. _"Room key. Figures."_ Matt thought to himself. Now his dilemma was Jeff. They were supposed to share a room that night but now things had changed. Jeff would have questions about why Matt was staying in another room and Matt really did not want to have to deal with that. What was he going to say? He could not say, _"Sorry, Jeff. Not staying in here tonight because I'm taking it up the ass. Want to know who's going to be doing it? Edge. No, don't laugh. Dead ass serious."_ Okay, so he could say that. It just wasn't the best way to say it.

He packed his gear and headed out. He made it to the hotel and first stopped by the room he was supposed to share with Jeff. He left a note saying not to worry but he had unexpected obligations that could not be explained. He then grabbed his bag of clothes and pulled out the note that had the room number on it. Matt got on the elevator and went to the appropriate floor. When he got off the elevator he easily found the room. He inserted the key and waited for the green light to flash. He took the key out and opened the door. He walked in and threw his bag down. He then went and put the air conditioner as cold as it would go. He knew that Edge hated to sleep in a freezing cold room but as long as he was there, Edge would have to deal with it.

Matt next went to the mini bar. He grabbed a bottle of Grey Goose vodka and poured a shot before downing it. He thought about putting it back but instead stuck it in his bag. He was literally going to make Edge pay. Matt then sat on the edge of the bed and waited.

**B~O~T~T~O~M**

Edge grinned. He was finally through for the night. He could go to the hotel and relax. He was also excited that his dreams were going to be coming true. He quickly gathered his things and rode with some people back to the hotel. He made his way to his room all the while hoping that Matt would be there. If he wasn't, Edge was going to hunt him down and make sure that he stayed in the room with him.

Edge opened the door with some reservation but soon let out a relieved sigh. Matt was sitting on the edge of the bed looking slightly miserable yet it also appeared that he was trying to come up with some sort of plan. Edge put the Do Not Disturb sign on the outside of the door before shutting it and bolting it. He then went to where Matt was lost in his own world and leaned down and kissed Matt on the neck.

"What the hell?" Matt shouted as he jumped up and tried to punch Edge who easily caught the thrown fist.

"We had a deal, remember?" Edge said as he sat down.

"You had a deal. I'm just the victim here." Matt said.

"You know you want a piece of me." Edge said his voice getting low.

"Yes, I want to beat the shit out of you." Matt replied.

"That is no way to talk to me." Edge said. "Now, as it appears I'm the dominant one, you have to do what I say."

Matt looked like he could murder Edge and not feel one ounce of guilt. "First. Take off your shirt." Edge commanded.

"What if I don't want to?" Matt taunted.

"I'll do it for you and you will no longer have that shirt."

Matt contemplated his options. He opted to remove the shirt himself. He was then commanded to remove his pants which was done with reluctance and left him in a pair of red plaid boxers that had mistletoe.

Edge smirked when he saw those and thought of something to do, but that would have to wait until later. Edge proceeded to take off his shirt and shoes. He motioned for Matt to come closer. "I want you to suck on my nipples." He commanded.

Matt did so, but he also decided to add something. He bit down on one of them hard enough to make Edge cry out in pain. "I said nothing about biting them!"

"You didn't say not to." Matt smirked.

"Suck on my nipples without biting them. Use your tongue also." Edge told him. "Oh, and while you are doing that, I want you to run your hands over my body and then to undo my pants."

Matt glared but proceeded to do as he was told. He was not going to admit that he was sort of enjoying sucking on those nipples and touching Edge. His hands soon found the buckle of Edge's belt and he undid it. He then unbuttoned and unzipped the pants. He pulled away from Edge who was looking rather blissful. "Pull my pants down and then suck on my cock."

Matt almost fell over. He figured he might have to give him a blowjob, but he had thought it would not be said like that. Edge was definitely getting to the point. Matt pulled Edge's pants and underwear down so that it pooled at his feet. He then got on his knees and put his lips to the head of Edge's cock. He thought about biting it but decided that would be a bit much. He wrapped his lips around Edge and started to suck. One hand found his balls and he cupped them. He gently squeezed and heard Edge let out a moan. He then felt pressure from his head and realized that Edge had wrapped his hands in his hair.

Matt removed his mouth and proceeded to run his tongue along Edge's hardened length. Pre-cum had started to bead up and Matt quickly removed the drops. He started to suck again and squeezing lightly on Edge's balls. Edge soon pulled back on Matt's hair so hard that Matt let go and cried out in pain. "What the hell man? First you're mad that I'm not doing anything, and then I start doing something!"

Edge hauled Matt to his feet instead and roughly pulled his boxers down. Matt realized what was about to happen and tried to brace himself. Edge turned to the bag that held his clothes and pulled out a small box of condoms and a bottle of lubricant. He moved to unwrap it but soon stopped. Instead, his hand wrapped around Matt's length and pumped his hand until he hardened. Matt gasped in shock and then pleasure. Never had a hand job felt good. Okay, so he had had some that felt good. But this was nice to. It was at least doing what it was supposed to do, get him hard. Once Matt was hard, Edge unwrapped the condom and put it on Matt.

Matt stared at him in shock. Edge was going to be bottom? Matt had to fight back the laughter that was trying to force its way out. The idea of Matt dominating Edge in the bedroom was all of a sudden quite humorous. But Matt managed to fight back the laughter. Instead, he moaned as his and Edge's lengths rubbed against each other.

Edge laid on the bed and spread his legs. Matt knelt before him and grabbed the bottle of lube. He put it on one finger before inserting it into Edge's opening. He felt the tightness there and he had to fight the smirk. So he would be the one to take this from Edge. He wiggled his finger and heard Edge moan. He removed the finger and put more lube on it but this time added a second finger. The gasp of pain did not go unnoticed but Matt did not care. Edge wanted it so Edge was getting it.

Matt scissored his fingers stretching Edge's insides. He thought about adding a third finger, but some part of him still wanted to cause Edge pain so he withdrew his fingers. He took the lube and poured some into his palm. He then rubbed a finger in it and applied it to Edge's opening. He wiped the remaining lube on the bedspread before positioning himself at the point of no return. He considered asking Edge if he wanted it, but thought better of it. Edge had dragged him into this situation so he would have to deal with it. Plus, Matt had become somewhat turned on by what was going on and he himself needed relief.

He plunged in with a groan. Edge became very stiff and tried to keep from screaming but a cry did escape. Matt did not wait for Edge to adjust to his size. Instead, he pulled out a little before thrusting back in. Over and over he continued the onslaught. He was soon reaching deeper into Edge. He was hitting the prostate, and Edge was letting out cries of pleasure. Finally, he felt the tightening. He was almost there.

**W~H~O**

Edge fell back onto the bed. He had almost lost control and he would have found out if Matt spit or swallowed. But he had luckily pulled on Matt's hair hard enough to get him to let go. Now he was lying on his back and Matt was wearing the condom. He did not know what had happened inside of him to give Matt the privilege of being on top.

He felt Matt's finger enter him. It was slightly unpleasant but bearable. As he got used to the sensation that finger was removed and this time another finger accompanied it. Edge gasped in pain. He did not realize he was that tight. Then the scissoring came. He knew that it had to be done, but damn the pain! He was able to keep most noises from escaping but a few whimpers did escape. He shut his eyes and tried to breathe in and out. However, that was forgotten when there was no feeling in him and then a burning pain came as his insides were really stretched. His eyes flew open and he let out a strangled cry of shock and pain. He felt his body stiffen as it tried to push the pain away. After a little while, the pain did go away and pleasure replaced it. He felt Matt get deeper and deeper until his sweet spot was being hit. Edge felt the tightening and his nerves felt like they were on the edge of a cliff ready to jump. One final thrust and those nerves jumped. The tightening released like a coiled spring. Light flashed before his eyes. He let out a cry of ecstasy as he felt the surge of Matt's release and the cry that accompanied that. He slowly floated back to earth as a body crashed on top of his.

**C~A~R~E~S**

Matt groaned. The release had been bigger and more welcoming than he had expected. It had been to long since he had experienced a really good orgasm. He was slowly coming back to reality. When reality hit, sleep was with it and he fell onto Edge already out before hitting his body.

Edge carefully moved Matt off of him. He was thankful that Matt had removed himself from him and had taken the condom off. Where it was, he did not know nor did he care. He just knew that he felt great. He was not energized. Instead he felt sleep creeping in. He tried to fight it but it soon won out. As he drifted, he pulled Matt close to him and wrapped an arm around his middle.

They had a lot to talk about, more like scream about, but that was okay. Edge had lived out a dream. Never would he say that Matt always won the fights for dominance in the dreams. Instead, he would let Matt think that he was some bad ass who could defeat the Rated R Superstar. Or he would just take the next round.


End file.
